Chapter 53
' The Third Sunrise' (Japanese: 三度目の日の出 Mitabime no Hinode) is the 53rd chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Pyoran is seen eating 5 beans for dinner while, unknown to her, Fushi is watching her from behind the door. Fushi wants to reunite with Pyoran, but he knows that if he does, the chances of her being put into danger will greatly increase. Because of this, he decides to wait a bit before going to see her. Just as he is about to rest for the night, he remembers that Pyoran only ate 5 beans for dinner and most likely doesn't have any money. Fushi quickly rushes to her but sees the owner of the diner giving her bread and a place to sleep for the night. He decides that Pyoran will be able to manage without him and, after leaving fruit next to her sleeping body, says goodbye. The next morning, Fushi, in the form of the mole, plans to stow away on a ship but changes his mind at the last second. He believes if he leaves Pyoran without any kind of message, she'll just end up waiting longer there for him to return. Fushi decides to write her a letter and borrows a pen from a child. Fushi writes that he is doing well and that this is goodbye. After writing the message, he sets it next to Pyoran's sleeping body and says goodbye. After some hours have passed, Fushi is seen staring at the ocean when he suddenly remembers something. He remembers that Pyoran was always cold at night and that she has always wanted a coat. Fearing that she will freeze to death, he buys a coat and goes to leave in next to Pyoran's sleeping body. However, when he returns she is nowhere to be found. He turns into the wolf to track her down when he hears Pyoran's voice. He sees her being attacked by a man that plans on taking her back to Junanda. She explains that she was officially freed by the island chief, but the man says that it doesn't matter. Fushi gets ready to protect Pyoran, but she hits the guy with a stick and escapes. Fushi continues following her for a while and he notices that she hasn't smiled at all. Suddenly, the Black Hood appears and asks Fushi what's wrong and tells him not to loiter around. Fushi tells him that Tonari once suggested the possibility of the Black Hood being an evil demon and asks if that's true. The Black Hood says that that question is irrelevant and then tells Fushi that it's obvious he wants to remain with Pyoran. Fushi denies this but the Black Hood explains that if Fushi stays with her, it's likely the Knockers will kill her. However, if he doesn't, she will eventually die of old age and that either way she doesn't have a lot of time left. Fushi once again denies this, but the Black Hood says that humans must die. Fushi looks to the Black Hood for advice on what to do, but he just asks Fushi what it is he wants to do. Fushi says he doesn't know what he wants to do and that he's worried. Black Hood asks if Fushi is lonely and Fushi agrees that yes, he thinks he is lonely. Changing into the forms of Uroy, Uba, and Mia, he stares at their reflections in the water. He acknowledges the fact that he killed them all, including March, Parona, and Gugu. He decides that this will be the last time he kills anyone and, in the form of Mia, quietly lays the coat next to Pyoran's sleeping body. As he walks away, Pyoran wakes up and grabs his arm. Pyoran takes one look at the girl and recognizes her as Fushi. Fushi tries to pretend to be a random girl, but Pyoran doesn't believe him and hugs him tightly. Fushi and Pyoran make their way to the Saarnein jungle. While walking through the forest, Fushi thinks to himself that there are probably many things he's left behind that he couldn't understand or accept and that, perhaps one day he'll have to come to terms with them. Fushi wonder's out loud if there are any potatoes growing in the jungle and Pyoran says that potatoes grow everywhere. A young man carrying fruit is seen walking towards a shack on the beach. He asks the person in the shack if their wound still hurts and hands them the fruit. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs the man, pulling him in. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 53 Category:Volume 06